Porque se me ocurrió quererte, si se que no puedo tenerte?
by Fanny3LOL
Summary: Emilia ha perdido su empleo, y en una situación desesperada acepta trabajar en Mgronald. Pero, ¿podrá soportar estar junto a Maou, su enemigo mortal, todos los días? Detrás de sus peleas, se esconde otro sentimiento... y el Angel Gabriel a llegado a la tierra. Posible Lemon en próximos capítulos.


**Bueno chicos, voy a empezar esta nueva historia que espero y les guste! :')**

 **No soy muy buena escribiendo, así que si tienen alguna pregunta sobre la trama, pueden dejarmela en los reviews ;)**

 **Sin más demora, comencemos :D**

 **_PRÓLOGO_**

Su mirada fría se clavo en los ojos rojizos de él.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto, mientras el sonreía tontamente.

Se miraron por unos segundos, en silencio, con sus mentes trabajado en pensamientos arremolinados, y el bullicio a su alrededor, hasta que el hablo.

"Bienvenida a Mgronald. ¿Qué desea ordenar?" Detrás de la caja registradora, Maou sonrió aun más grande.

Ella no dijo nada, parada delante de la caja registradora, ni siquiera se movió un centímetro.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Estúpido Satán, no tiene que sonreír de esa manera tan idiota… Él es un idiota… yo soy una idiota… el mundo es una gran idiotez. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el restaurante de enfrente tenía que cerrar? Era el único lugar donde podía comer y vigilar a Maou sin tener contacto directo, con sigilo y paz. Ahora tendré que comer aquí todos los días y ver su estúpida sonrisa mediocre._

"Disculpe, hay una fila detrás de usted, ¿sabe?" dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír "¿Podría ordenar?"

Emilia suspiro.

"Quiero un combo doble y dos órdenes de papas fritas grandes"

Maou la miro detenidamente por unos segundos, poniéndola nerviosa.

"¿Q-que?"

"Comer mucha grasa no hará que tus pechos crezcan" dijo él como si nada y la cara de Emi se volvió un rojo intenso.

"¡C-Cállate, idiota!" grito estampando su mano contra el mostrador.

Las personas que se encontraban comiendo en el lugar, se giraron para mirar el espectáculo.

"Oye, ¿podrías bajar la voz?" pidió a la furiosa Emilia.

"¡P-pero tú!... Eres… eres un-"

"Emi, ¿está todo bien?" pregunto Rika, desde el otro extremo del restaurante, sentada en una mesa.

"S-si Rika, no te preocupes, ahora voy" contesto girándose hacia su amiga, intentando controlarse.

"Emi-san, aquí está tu comida" Chiho se acerco.

"Gracias, Chiho"

Emilia tomo la bandeja y se dirigió a su respectiva mesa, sin mirar a Maou en ningún momento.

…

"Bien, ¿ahora me quieres decir que fue lo que paso allá?" Rika pregunto, apenas Emi llego a la mesa.

"No fue nada… ya sabes, sata- quiero decir, Maou, es insoportable".

Mierda, casi lo llama por su verdadero nombre.

"Aja" soltó la castaña mirando pícaramente a su amiga. "¿Insoportable o… endemoniadamente seductor?

"¿Q-que?" balbuceo.

"Bueno, tampoco te diré que es muy sexy, pero no está nada mal, no me extraña que te guste tanto".

"¡Para nada!" negó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. "Por favor, ¿gustarme? E-el es un idiota, somos lo opuesto el uno del otro y, ¡tampoco es seductor porque él dijo!... el dijo que… mis… que mis…"

"Emi, habla claro"

"El dijo que… mis pechos eran… pequeños" susurro, demasiado apenada, jugando con sus manos.

Pasaron varios segundos en un silencio incomodo hasta que Rika estallo en carcajadas.

"Jajaja… en verdad… dijo eso… mi estomago… duele… jajajaja"

"No te rías" chillo Emilia.

Demonios, esto era demasiado humillante. Ella, el héroe, ahora mismo, quería ser tragada por la tierra.

"P-perdón…" se disculpo Rika, con la respiración pesada. Se limpio una lagrima del ojo y continuo hablando: "Pero Emi, dicen que cuando le atraes a un hombre, el hará lo posible para llamar tu atención. En este caso, Maou te molesta porque le gustas".

"¡Cállate, eso es imposible! Yo no le gusto a Maou y el no me gusta a mí, así no son las cosas".

¿Ella, el héroe, gustarle a Satán, el rey demonio? Era completamente ridículo. Ellos eran enemigos mortales, estaban destinados a odiarse y luchar el uno contra el otro… por siempre.

"Vamos Emi, no me digas que no has-"

De repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Emi se puso de pie al igual que Rika, ambas viendo el entorno a su alrededor.

La gente empezó a entrar en pánico, muchos corrían, otros se resguardaban debajo de las mesas, un niño lloraba.

Era un temblor, y uno muy fuerte.

Emi, al instante, sintió una gran cantidad de magia. Una magia tan poderosa que fácilmente podía ser comparada con el poder de Satán, cuando estaba en Ente Isla.

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es este increíble poder?_

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, y un terror psicológico inundo sus sentidos.

Los gritos a su alrededor se fueron apagando, mientras su cuerpo se quedo estático, su mirada se perdió en su interior y tenía unas terribles ganas de gritar, pero… Maou la tomo de los hombros, y el suelo dejo de temblar.

"¡Hey, Emi! ¿Estás bien?"

"A-a-ah… Si" respondió dudosa de sí misma.

"¿Sientes eso, cierto? Ese poder mágico…" Maou se giro hacia la puerta del Mgronald, como si esperase que algo apareciera ahí.

"Es enorme. El temblor ya termino, pero el poder sigue ahí" dijo por fin Emilia, recuperándose de su anterior shock. "¿Crees que sea un asesino que envió la iglesia?"

"No, tiene demasiado poder para ser un simple asesino"

"¿Entonces?"

"No lo sé"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Eres el rey demonio y no sabes de donde proviene un poder tan increíble como este?! ¡¿Cómo diablos es que gobernabas Ente Isla?!" susurro Emilia, sobre actuando indignación.

"¡¿Como quieres que lo sepa si paso los días trabajando?! ¡Además en este mundo mi magia es muy escasa!"

Emilia tan solo desvió la mirada.

"Se está acercando" dijo antes de salir corriendo.

….

Recorrió varias calles hasta que paro frente un gran edificio, de aproximadamente veinte pisos, era el lugar donde trabajaba.

Muchas otras construcciones que se encontraban alrededor se habían demolido, venido abajo, debido al temblor, pero el edificio donde trabajaba parecía estar intacto.

Aun así, Emi miro hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, que estaba nublado. En la punta del edificio había una antena, y las nubes se arremolinaban alrededor de ella, formando un agujero negro.

Maou llego corriendo por detrás.

"Maldición, Emi. No puedes salir corriendo de esa manera, ¿sabes lo preocupada que esta Rika?"

¡Cierto! Se había olvidado completamente de Rika… y pensar que la dejo allá atrás en Mgronald, sola.

 _Tendré que disculparme después_. Pensó para sus adentros.

"Hay alguien allá arriba" dijo Maou mirando hacia la antena.

"¿Ah? Yo no veo nada más que esas extrañas nubes"

"Está parado en la punta de esa antena. Diablos, este poder es enorme"

Emi forzó la mirada pero aun así no pudo ver nada, sin duda, debía admitir que Maou era el Rey Demonio.

…

Satán observó a aquel extraño ángel.

Sus alas eran blancas y brillantes, su cabello era rubio y vestía una armadura plateada con una túnica roja por debajo.

El ángel desenvaino su espada y apunto hacia suelo, hacia las personas que corrían, hacia el joven demonio.

-Mi nombre es Gabriel-.

Satán escucho una voz; una voz que resonó en lo muy profundo de su mente.

 _¿Esto es telepatía?_ Se preguntó.

-Yo puedo entrar en tu mente-, continuo resonando la voz.- Me han enviado a matarte a ti, Satán: rey de los demonios, engendro del mal y portador de la destrucción… Te pido, esperes por nuestra batalla y te prepares.

El llamado Ángel Gabriel, despego sus pies de la antena, y en ese preciso momento, el gran edificio se vino abajo.

Maou reacciono rápido, tomo a Emilia del brazo y se transportaron lejos del lugar.

…

El desmoronamiento del edificio levanto una gran ola de polvo, que Emilia pudo ver desde el lugar al que se transportaron.

Con sus propios ojos vio como su lugar de trabajo, el lugar donde convivió con tantas personas, el lugar donde conoció a Rika –su mejor amiga-, quedaba demolido, hecho escombros, llevándose todos esos recuerdos con él.

"¿Qué fue eso?" susurro impactada.

"El ángel que estaba en la antena lo hizo" respondió Maou pensativo.

"¡¿Un Ángel?!"

"Si, el ángel Gabriel"

Emilia miro a Maou y resoplo divertida.

"¿Estas tratando de decirme que el divino Ángel Gabriel está en la tierra? Buena esa, Satán"

"No es una broma, el está aquí" Su mirada se tensó y ella supo que hablaba en serio, pero aun no estaba del todo convencida.

"Suponiendo que estés diciendo la verdad, ¿qué estaría haciendo un personaje como el aquí?"

"Eso… el vino a matarme"

Ahora si Emilia no pudo soportarlo más y se hecho a reír.

"Jajajaja…¿el ángel más poderoso y divino de todos vino a matarte, a ti? Un debilucho? Jajajaajaja!"

"¡¿Qué tiene de raro?! ¡Soy el rey de los demonios después de todo!" se defendió Maou indignado.

"Lo sé, pero ahora no eres más que un simple debilucho, ¿por qué se molestaría en venir a matarte?"Continúo riéndose.

"Probablemente, el no sabe que yo no tengo poderes en este mundo" reflexiono.

"¿De qué hablas? Si la iglesia lo sabe, el debe saberlo"

"Los ángeles tan poderosos como el no viven en Ente Isla, ellos viven en Caelum. Es posible que la noticia de mi situación no allá llegado hasta allá todavía… además, la iglesia mantiene en secreto el hecho de que tu y yo seguimos con vida, lo que hace más probable mi teoría"

Emilia analizo las palabras de Maou.

"Las personas en Ente Isla piensan que Satán y El Héroe murieron cuando se enfrentaron… puede que tengas razón"

"Como sea, debemos regresar a Mgronald" dijo él emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

 **¿Te gusto?** **Si es así dejame un review!**

 **A partir del proximo capitulo comienza la verdadera historia** ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo~! -3-**


End file.
